Transformation
by StanIsSexy100
Summary: *Based off an unfinished story* Cartman gets Kyle turned into a girl. A hot girl. And Kyle has to get the one he loves to kiss him . But the only one he loves is Stan.  Stanxkyle Kylexstan
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I read this really good style fan fiction with almost the same plot and the author just stopped writing it back in 2007! I really liked it and wanted it finished. So since the author no longer goes on presumably I decided to take the original storyline, change it and make it my own. Please don't report me! I take no credit for this idea.

XXXXX

Fatass is such a retard! He convinced us it would be an awesome idea to break into this Wicca magic store thing that just moved to town. We are so going to get caught! At least the dumb asses that opened the place did not set up a damn security system, and it took Kenny like 2 seconds to pick the lock. But still this is creepy!

"Hey guys check it out" Cartman shouted from the back side of the store.

I groaned and followed his voice to the storage room. "What fatass?"

"Ay! I am not fat you stupid Jew" he puffed "just check this out" he said as Stan and Kenny made their way into the room. He pointed to a cupboard of vials filled with glowing green liquids.

Stan squinted "the hell" he walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a vial. "A complete transformation" he read pulling off a piece of paper stuck to it "pour all contents into the mouth area to receive results. Huh does not say much."

I chuckled "wow, that's weird. I wonder how they made it glow."

Cartman swiped the vial from Stan "Ay! Kahl I bet you could use this!"

Before I got the chance to protest he grabbed my face, forcing my mouth open and poured the green contents into my mouth. It was very sweet. I coughed as I swallowed.

When my coughing calmed I felt weird. I started to feel tipsy. When I opened my eyes I saw my friends eyes wide and mouths wide open.

"Kyle are you okay? What is going on" he asked rushing over to me supporting my shoulders. He slowly backed away. "Oh my god" the all said in unison.

I felt better instantly. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, I looked to my friends, they looked terrified. "What's wro-" I stopped talking when I noticed my voice was unusually high pitched. "What is wrong with my voice" I shouted.

My friends were silent

I looked down and saw my red hair had grown long and had become straight not only that I had boobs! And they were not just small either! I screamed.

Stan finally spoke "Oh my god Kyle! You are a chick! A hot chick!"

Kenny is smiling widely "Dude! You have tits! Can I touch them?"

I scream again "No! What is going on!"

Cartman is now laughing his ass off. "Oh my god this is awesome you guys!"

"No it is not fatass! Give me that mirror" I shout pointing to the hand held mirror on the shelf. Stan hands it to me hesitantly.

I look into the small mirror. Stan clamps his hand over my new perky lips to silence my scream. I am hot! My green eyes are sparkling framed by thick black lashes, I have flawless porcelain skin and high cheek bones. I was completely different. Although I could see in some ways it was still me.

I put the mirror down quickly and pull Stan's hand off my mouth. I look at my hands. My nails are long and have a just manicured shine.

"Holy crap" I shout breathing heavily. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I am crying now? I fall to the floor, hide my face in my palms and sob.

Stan follows and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a light hug "It is going to be alright Kyle".

"No it is not! I am a girl! I can't go home like this" I sob out of control "Why do girls cry so easily?"

"It is okay Ky, we will change you back."

Cartman is crying of laughter while Kenny continues to stare at my boobs and mentally undress me.

"Come on Kyle just let me give them a little squeeze! Please" Kenny begs.

I continue to sob. After a few minutes I stand and dry my eyes. I shoot a glare to Cartman. "You" I shout storming over to the laughing lard ass. "I am going to kick your ass Cartman!"

He continues to laugh "Oh no! are you going to slap me? Or no, are you gonna shoot me with your tampon gun" he laugh's harder at his lame joke.

I was about to pounce on him when Stan and Kenny pulled me back. Kenny continuing to stare at my boobs longingly. I look down, nothing is showing, I am wearing my orange jacket, and it is very tight and uncomfortable now.

I shake them off and storm out of the store. Everyone following close behind. Stan stopped me, turning me around. He was holding the bottle "warning should only be used by females. Oops" he murmered a sorry "can be be reversed by chanting the following spell before kissing the one affected's love. 'Redo bestown dono mihi. Recipe donum datum est tibi'. That is a mouth full."

"This totally sucks!" I exclaimed "Oh my god I talk like a girl now too!"

"I will be your love any day" Kenny said walking closer to me.

I grimaced "No Kenny!" What am I going to do? The only one I love is, well, Stan. He would hate me forever if I said the spell, kissed him than turned back into a boy. Our friendship would pretty much be over.

Stan breathed deeply "Kyle who do you love? You need them in order to break the spell. Who?"

I blushed deeply. I can't tell him. "Nobody."

If I didn't know any better I would say he looked disappointed. He sighed "Kyle stay at my place until we get this resolved, okay?"

I nodded.

"You just want to fuck her" Kenny shouted playfully. Making Cartman laugh hysterically again.

"I am not a 'her'" I shouted back.

"No I don't. Shut up Kenny" Stan huffed back.

"Stan and Kylie sitting in a tree" Kenny sang allowing Cartman to chime in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up" I shouted.

Kenny came up behind me, he threw his arm around my shoulders "I'm sorry, lets kiss and make up" he than stepped in front of me and crushed our bodies together (my boobs on his chest obviously) and puckered for a kiss.

I screamed and pushed away, I ran and hid behind Stan, grabbing tightly to his brown jacket. I peaked from behind him and Kenny winked seductively.

"Okay guys, I am going to take Kyle to my house. You guys head home" Stan said as he started pulling me along to his house.

XXXXXXX

Okay so that is the first chapter. I am going to continue this even if people don't like it. It is really fun to write. I update quickly. Review and tell me what you think. Later


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle I know who can help" Stan said.

"Who?"

"Wendy."

"What why" I exclaimed.

"She is a girl, she can help you be a girl. You may be like this for a while."

"What" I shouted.

"No I mean, never mind. We will get you changed back soon. But Wendy can still help a lot."

I pulled on my tight jacket uncomfortably. I only had a white shirt on under it, equally as tight.

Stan noticed, "I will get you a t-shirt" he dashed into his closet. He came back with a large black t-shirt "Here put this on in the bathroom."

"You snuck me in, what is your parents wake up?"

"They are heavy sleepers."

"Okay" I grabbed the shirt and ran to the bathroom.

XXX

This shirt was much better, and it smelled like Stan. I still wore my green jeans, they felt baggy and big on me now. Not that I was fat like Cartman, I am really skinny, but my hips were slightly slimmed.

When he turned and saw me his eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "A-alright" he murmured "We should go wake up Wendy."

XXX

When we reached the Testaburger house Stan threw small stones at her window. Ten rocks later the lights in her room turned on, her window opened, Wendy and Bebe's heads peeped out.

"Stan? What are you doing here? We broke up remember" she than spotted me "Are you trying to rub your new girlfriend in my face" she spat.

"What? Wendy no. I need your help. Please?"

She groaned "This better be important, waking us up at 4 am". She shut the door in front of us opened a minute later. "What is it?"

"This is kinda hard to say, cause I know you wont believe me. And well, this is Kyle" he said looking over to me.

The girls looked me up and down "This isn't funny Stan."

"No I am serious! Here ask her anything."

"I am not a her" I said roughly.

"Okay," Bebe began "In the third grade I said I liked something of yours. What was it?"

"You said I had a nice ass, than you thought we were dating for some reason so you 'dumped' me for Clyde".

Her mouth dropped, I guess that was convincing enough. "Oh my god Kyle! It really is you" she said stepping towards me and hugging me tightly.

Wendy was also convinced. "How did this happen" she said urgently trying to keep her voice down.

"Cartman convinced us to break into this new magic sto-"

"You broke into a store" Wendy quietly shouted.

"Yes, it is not going to happen again. Anyway Cartman found these potions and forced one into Kyles mouth. And this happened" he said motioning towards me. "And he has to find someone he loves say this spell thing and kiss them to get turned back. We need your help to find someone he can love. That is where you come in."

Wendy and Bebe looked over to each other, huddled and began whispering to one another. Than they quickly turned "Okay bring him back tomorrow and we will help."

Stan grinned. "Thank you so much you guys! I really appreciate it." he said starting to turn "Oh wait, and you have to swear secrecy that this is Kyle. Okay?"

"Our lips are sealed."

"Thanks guys" I said weakly. I can't believe I actually have to become a girl.

"No problem guys" they said shutting the door.

XXX

We returned to his house, his parents are really heavy sleepers. We came in not disturbing them or Shelly one bit. I sent a quick text to my mom that I would be staying at Stan's house for a few days. I hope that will be enough time. We hurried to his room and he locked the door. "Okay, we are probably going to sleep through most of Saturday, and you have to meet the girls." He thought for a second. "Okay you take the bed, I will put a blanket on the floor for me." he went to his closet to look for a blanket.

I stopped him, "No I am a guest I will sleep on the floor."

"No, no, you are a girl now."

I huffed angrily, "I don't want to be treated like a girl. Treat me like Kyle."

"Okay, you are not sleeping on the floor though."

"Ugg! Fine than you sleep on the bed with me."

He blushed.

"Dude, it's me. When I was a boy we slept in the same bed…"

"Okay fine."

We both laid on the bed. Well this is awkward. I closed my eyes. A moment later I opened my eyes. Stan's eyes were wide open staring at me. I laugh "Fag."

He chuckled "I am not a fag, I don't ride a Harley".

"You know what I mean" I smile widely.

"Hey, it is not gay. You are a girl."

"I guess so," I sat up slightly, lean over and kiss Stan's cheek. His blush deepening. "So that doesn't make me gay" I say as I turn from facing him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay that is it for that chapter. I actually have written all of them. There are 3 chapters left. Sorry this one is shortish. The next one is longer. Will update soon! Review please and tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise! I read the comments and they made me feel all nice so I decided to type up this one for you guys. Thanks for the support!

Oh I guess I forgot to mention this in previous chapters, they are around 16 or 17 and they still wear the clothes they wear on the show, except they now wear their hats only on really cold days and Kyle does not have a jewfro.

* * *

><p>I am so tired! I look to Stan. He is still asleep. I slide off the bed. He did not wake up.<p>

I look around and walk into the bathroom. I pull down my pants and sit on the toilet. I look down, I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming, my hands are really soft. Oh yeah, I am a girl now, I forgot.

I wash my hands and head back into the bedroom. Stan is awake,when he spots me he jumps. "Oh my god, I thought that was a dream."

"Yeah well this is not exactly awesome for me either."

"So this is actually happening, I guess you should head over. Want me to walk you?"

"Nah, I am good."

"Okay, but here take this" he said tossing me one of his brown jackets. "Want it?"

"Sure" I slipped it on, Stan's scent…

I walked over to the bed and slipped on my tennis shoes. "See you later."

"Good luck."

XXX

Before I could make it to her house I was stopped, Butters.

"Hey there miss" he greeted sweetly.

"Hey Butters."

"You know my name?"

Oops did not think that one through come on say something idiot! "Oh yeah I know you through uh, Stan."

"Stan talked about me?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Butters is actually really cute. Don't think he deserves to get treated like crap at home, he is a really sweet kid. He just needs to grow up a little.

"Well alright than. Well gee I've never seen you around here before, are you visiting?"

"Uh, yeah. I am not gonna stay long though."

"Oh well alright, u-uh well I just wanted to u-uh well say that I think you are pretty."

I chuckled, that is so Butters, "Thanks, hope to see you around."

"Alright neat-o! See ya around."

XXX

I knocked, Bebe answered the door Wendy close behind, Is she here all the time?

"This is going to be so much fun" they screeched excitedly pulling me inside.

XXX

After examining me for a bit they decided we should go to the mall. Ugg! This is torture! They keep taking me to there favorite stores and picking out really girly things for me.

"Hey can't you choose anything besides mini skirts and high rising tops. Hey put that thong down" I demanded. "I am a boy, I don't want to wear this stuff."

"Do you want our help?"

"Well yeah bu-".

"If you want guys to like you, you can't dress like a tomboy" Bebe insisted "besides, you are already hot, you have a pretty face and a hot body all you need are some cute clothes."

I groaned, "Fine, but can you get me some pants and a jacket" I was already paying for this crap anyways.

"Skinny's and a tight jacket, I'm on it" Wendy said turning and scurrying away. A minute later she returned. "Okay lets pay" she held her hand out for my wallet. I hesitantly handed it to her. Her and Bebe squealed and rushed to the register.

XXX

A couple hours later we were back at Wendy's. "You look awesome" Bebe cooed.

I looked into the body length mirror at my outfit. "I can't wear this! Cartman and Kenny will never let me live this down!"

"Come on, You look hot. And your boobs are bigger than Bebe's. DD very impressive."

"No! This is terrible! I am not supposed to have boobs! And did you really have to get push up bras?"

"Calm down, you will not have to wear this forever."

"I know."

"Good, I called Stan he said it would be better for you to stay here with other girls. And you don't have to sneak in."

"Okay" school tomorrow is going to be devastating.

XXX

I paused at the doors of South Park High. Bebe and Wendy held both of my hands. "It is going to be okay. And remember your name is Kylie" Wendy said.

I took a deep breath, "Okay" and we stepped into the school.

STAN

Where is Kyle? He is supposed to come to school with the girls. I hear the front of the school doors open behind me. There they are and, Kyle? Oh my god. I can not stop staring. She-er- he is wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top that does not quite cover her stomach, a black jacket and black converse sneakers. Her make up is really well done, her full lips are lightly glossed, her skin looks really smooth and is very pale, her eyes are delicately lined with eye liner and shimmery white eye shadow covers her lids.

She is stunning.

KYLE

Everyone is staring! I spot Stan with his mouth hanging wide open. I inhale deeply and me, Bebe and Wendy walk towards him.

"Hey" I look up to him embarrassed.

"I-w-wha-who- who are you? Kyle?"

I blushed lightly "Yes, actually I guess it is Kylie now" I am so embarrassed!

Kenny and Cartman start towards us. Mouths dropped to the floor, Kenny drooling.

"Oh my god" they both say.

"Shut up! I am not enjoying one second of this. And it is all your fault fatass!"

They are frozen in place looking me up and down.

"Stop checking me out!"

They flinch, Kenny speaks first, kinda "So-oh my god-you-oh my god- I love you Cartman" he says fist bumping Cartman lightly, neither of them looking away.

"You did good whore" Cartman said to Wendy, continuing to stare me down.

"Hay! I am not a whore" she called back.

"I am so getting you back for this Cartman!"

Cartman started laughing hysterically. I ignored him and looked over to Stan and flashed a sad expression. He remained stunned.

Wendy began to scold Cartman for his insensitivity.

The bell rang, I took my new schedule from my pocket and stomped away from the group. I could practically feel their gazes following me down the hall, probably my ass.

It is not long before I get stopped yet again, only this time it is not an innocent little face, Clyde. He leaned in front of the door of my English class.

"Hey girl" he said checking me out.

"Hi" I said quickly trying to scoot past him.

"No,no, not so fast" he said as Bebe walked over and stood beside me, forgot she was in this class too.

"Come on Clyde, leave her alone. She is new". She does not really like him that much anymore since the ass hole cheated on her with Rebecca.

He ignored her "So, what's your name?"

"Kylie, can I get into my class now?"

He does not listen so well "Nice, wanna go out sometime?" I chuckled, his idea of going out is going to taco bell and eating as many tacos as he can before he gets sick.

"No thanks" I was getting annoyed. I know I am supposed to fall in love but the only one for me is Stan, not Clyde or anyone else in the world.

"Come on don't play hard to get."

I was really annoyed, so I decided to test my acting skills "I just got of a really bad relationship. And I am not quite ready to date again yet" I say in my most convincing sweet voice. Bebe was shocked.

"It's cool babe, I will get you somehow, no one can resist me" he winked as he moved out of the doorway.

Bebe smiled widely "Oh my god Kylie that was amazing!"

I chuckled "I did not think it would work but I guess it did. Thanks"

She sat down at a desk and patted the one next to her "It is not assigned seating."

I sat down and someone quickly sat down next to me, I saw a boy sporting an orange parka, Kenny.

I turned to Bebe, "You never said Kenny was in this class!"

"Oh my god, I forgot. I'm sorry."

I sighed and turned to the front of the class.

"So, how about we get together and have some fun" he winked.

"Ew! This is one of your best guy friends" Bebe said in a hushed tone.

"No, this is the new girl. Kylie was it" he said resting his cheek on his palm.

I decided, at school and in public I can put on and act.

I batted my long lashes "Yeah I am new."

He raised a brow behind his shaggy blonde hair and smiled seductively. "So do you want to?"

I felt like I was going to gag, "No, I am not ready for a relationship."

He threw his arm around me, "Aw don't be like that" he whispered into my ear.

"You are not getting anything ass hole" I whispered back, nudging his arm off me.

He fake pouted. I gladly ignored him the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Yep that is the third chapter, 4th chapter will be posted soon. I really like writing story. Hope you guys like it. Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch time…. Bebe and Wendy spent all of my money at the mall, so they decided to buy me one of the schools crappy lunches, I sat down at the table with them and picked at the 'food'. I have to admit I did not really like Bebe and Wendy so much before. Wendy cause she dated Stan and Bebe for hanging out with her. But they have really helped me a lot. And they don't laugh at me like my friends would and are, well Kenny is enjoying it and hoping to get lucky and Cartman just finds it hysterical.

"Kylie you are doing really well" Wendy said.

I half smiled. "Thanks", Stan walked over and sat beside me. Than a mob of guys rushed over to fill out the rest of the table. Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek and Butters. Wait why did Craig and Tweek come over. Everyone knows they are gay for each other. They must be following Clyde and Token.

"I am sorry" Stan muttered silently rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I turned to him, we are still in public, "Sorry for what" I ask innocently.

"For being a crappy friend."

I lean my head, give him a sad gaze and nudge him lightly on the shoulder. "You are a good friend." I winked.

He chuckled, "Sure".

"Hey how come Marsh gets all the attention" Token asked, "I am getting lonely."

For the rest of the lunch period my ears were filled with 'whats up hot stuff' 'wanna go out yet' and tons of cheesy pick up lines. I hate attention!

XXX

"School was like totally agonizing" Oh my god I talk more like a girl every day.

Me and Stan decided just cause I am a girl that should not stop us from hanging out like we normally do, so we are heading to his house to do whatever.

"I am sorry, I am sure it will get better" he gave a reassuring smile.

We were silent for the rest of the way home. Why do girls always have this urge to talk about conversations that do not matter, than go into great detail explaining every reaction?

We walked through his door, a couple minutes later. We walk through the door to see both his parents and Shelly.

STAN

Oh my god I forgot everyone is home! They don't know this is Kyle.

All their mouth's dropped. That is now a very common reaction to Kyle's new look.

"Stan" my dad shouted. He ran over and examined Kyle, well technically Kylie, "Who's your friend?"

"Uh, this is Kylie."

KYLE

Oh my god this is terrifying.

"Uh Stan? Is she your little girlfriend" Randy said giving a hopeful smile.

"What n-"

"Yes" I interrupted.

Stan looked to me confused.

Randy and Sharon were overjoyed "I like this one better than the last one. I have to say Stan I have thought you were gay at some times, because you only ever hang out with Kyle and you have not really dated in a while. This, this is very impressive. I am proud of you son" Randy finally stopped and took a breath "Get the camera Sharon."

"No me and Kylie are going upstairs now" Randy gasped in excitement. "No! we arent doing anything god! You are so disgusting!"

"No, no go on go upstairs with your little girlfriend Stan" Randy started soving us up the stairs.

Stan groaned and grabbed my hand and stomped up the stairs. His hand is so warm. Oh my god I am so gay, well not now at least, but still I _am_ a guy.

He let go of my hand when he reached his room. He sat down on the bed, I sat on his computer chair. We could hear Randy on the phone loudly. Oh my god.

He took off his jacket and fumbled through his pockets.

"Oh my god, I knew I felt him put something in my pocket," he said holding up a condom. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

He blushed "This is _not_ funny, my dad wants me to bang my best friend."

"He doesn't know I am your best friend."

"Well yeah but still."

I calmed down, "Pussy" I called him the name playfully. He shot a glare towards me. He hates being called a pussy and I knew it. I gave him a wicked grin.

"Just cause you are a girl doesn't mean I cant kick your ass" he said with a smirk and launched himself at me.

He forced me to the floor and held my hands down. I used all of my strength and forced myself on top of him. It did not take long for him to make his way back on top of me.

We stared deeply into each others eyes. His eyes are beautiful, I looked away from his eyes and stared at his lips. He is absolutely perfect. When he and Wendy were dating how come she never realized how amazing he really is? He is the picture of perfection.

I was shocked when he started leaning closer to me. Is he going to kiss me? His lips barely brush mine when we hear a loud knock on the door.

"Hey dork! You need to take the trash out it is your turn" ,Shelly.

Stan leaned away and pursed his lips. "Coming" he shouted annoyed to his sister.

He stood up and helped me to my feet. "Sorry" he whispered.

"It is cool" were we about to kiss? I think we were. I know he is only attracted to me right now because I am a girl. A girl that apparently everyone wants. That is all.

He looked down and furrowed his brows, "Hey, why did you tell my parents we were dating?"

"Because you have always been their for me, even now when I am in this mess. And they seemed really proud so I figured, yeah."

"Thanks dude."

"No problem" if only he felt the same way I feel about him.

XXX

When I arrived at school the next day with Wendy most of South Park High's male students crowded around us. Great(sarcasm).

"Are you dating Stan" Clyde asked, oh great Randy must have told the whole town.

"Uh."

"Come on, why don't you give me a chance" Token added.

"What is so great about Marsh that all these girls love?"

"Yeah Kylie" Kenny now stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a small smile plastered on his lips. He was enjoying this?

Wendy looked to me "What?"

I saw Stan cut through the crowd. "We are not dating" he said with a sigh, "It is just a rumor, we are just friends."

"I saw you guys walking home together yesterday and you guys looked real close."

Kenny's smile widened. "They can't be dating" he winked. "Cause me and Kylie are dating" just than his arm swooped around my waist, leaning me into a dip and he kissed me passionately on the lips.

Everyone was in uproar. I could not break free, he finally released me, he looked over to Stan, than he walked away with a satisfied grin.

I looked over to Stan, his skin was pale and he looked miserable. "Stan?"

He turned and started to storm down the hall. I started after him. What is wrong with him? He turned around to a corner, I lost him.

And so the rest of the day dragged on.

XXX

I am laying on Wendy's bed silent.

"Kyle? You okay?"

"No" I whisper.

"I know how much you love him."

I look over to her shocked, breaking my trance. "What?"

"I know you love Stan."

I am silent. His ex knows I am in love with him. She is going to murder me.

"Don't let me stop you."

"What do you mean? You used to date him. And you are encouraging his best friend to ask him out?"

"Yes, Stan is amazing, but we were not meant to be. But you and him, it is right."

That is something I never thought I would hear. I need to find Stan.

* * *

><p>Yes that ending of the chapter was very depressing. But don't hate on Kenny! I am super excited to post the next chapter! I was not planning on their being a sex scene but I think I might add one. Maybe I will post it tomorrow.<p>

Review and tell me what you think and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

I love reviews. It does not take much to get me motivated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I could not find Stan the next day. But I did eventually run into fat ass, who by the way is as fat as ever.<p>

"Hey Kahly" he said with his retarded accent. I hate how he says my name.

"What do you want lard ass?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to know how you and the threesome are doing." what the hell is he talking about?

"What?"

"Stan and Kinneh. Do they fuck you nice and hard like you like it?"

"Shut up fatass" I shouted receiving the eyes of everyone in the hall.

"Ay! Shut your god damn Jew whore mouth!"

"It is your god damn fault we are in this mess ass hole!"

"Kylie is a Jew too" I just noticed Craig walked up "Damn Cartman you fight with her just like Kyle. Hm, what a coincidence, Kyle and Kylie. And they are both Jews and ginger" he said in his apathetic nasaly voice.

"Go away Craig" Cartman hollered.

Craig flipped him off "I can stand where ever I want."

"No! Craig you fucking ass hole!"

I took the chance and escaped. Thanks Craig (- not sarcastic).

XXX

People still flirted with me all day, even after that little display Kenny gave yesterday. Why did he do that? Did he want Stan to hate me? What is that ass hole's deal? I thought he was my friend, I guess I was very, very wrong. I don't even care anymore, I just need to find Stan.

I am around the corner from his house when I am stopped by a devilish blonde ass hole, Kenny.

"Hey Kylie."

"What do you want you poor piece of shit?" I stole Cartman's old name for him.

"Ouch" he put his hand to his heart and gave a fake pained expression "Why so harsh sexy? You should be thanking me. I helped you may I remind you."

"How in any way did you help me? You just made things a hell of a lot more."

"Because I proved a point."

I was becoming annoyed I should be at Stan's house right now "And what point was that?"

"That Stan loves you."

My eyes widened "What? No you didn't!"

"Yes I very much did sweet heart. Why do you think Stan looked so broken, so sad, so miserable? He loves you babe."

"No! He is only noticing me now cause I am _hot_."

"No idiot, This is not the first time he has given you a lot of attention. He loves you, he always has. And I know you love him too."

I was quiet. Could he be right? Does Stan really like me?

"I wanted to help."

"Really?" My eyes became red and rimmed with tears.

"Yes, I wanted to help my friends out.

I looked to the floor. Was that really his reason? "Kenny…. You are really good friend." I smiled up at him.

"I know. So can I just have one little squeeze as a reward?"

I sighed "Can't say I didn't see that coming." I thought for a moment, I looked around, the streets were empty. "Fine."

He smiled widely in excitement "Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, but really quick though."

"Sure I'll take it" his hands immediately grabbed my boobs, he had a very perverted expression on his face.

I flinched. Girls are really sensitive their.

A minute passed "Okay, I let you do it long enough."

"Aw come on one more hour! They are so soft and big! I think I might be in love with you."

I laughed "No perv I have to go. But thanks" I hugged the skinny blonde tight than started down the street.

"I love you Broflovski! You have a really nice ass by the way" he shouted from behind me. I playfully flipped him off.

I really need to see Stan.

XXX

I knock on the Marsh residence door. Shelly soon answers. She still has not gotten that damn head gear off yet.

"Hey, is Stan home?"

"Yes, why?"

"I really need to talk to him."

"Why? My brother is a looser."

"No he is not, can I just talk to him" I said in a rushed tone.

"He must be paying you a lot," she moved out of the way for me to walk into the house, "he is up stairs moping."

"Thanks" poor Stan, I rush up stairs and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Kyle. Can I come in? I really need to talk to you.

Their was no answer.

I edge the door open, Stan was laying on his bed, his eyes looked very red and puffy. I looked to the edge of the bed, their sat Wendy Testaburger.

She stood up and walked towards me. "Good luck" she whispered encouragingly. She shut the door.

"Stan, I am so sorry, I can explain everything."

"Okay, first explain why Kenny was just feeling you up down the street" he said sitting up and shooting me a death glare.

"You saw that?"

"Yes I did. Why do you continue to do this to me?"

"I was rewarding him. And he only touched my boobs."

"Why would you reward him?" He paused "For making me feel like crap? Well just go and reward him away he successfully did so, congratulations. Now go and be happy with Kenny. Say the spell and kiss him. I hope you two are happy together."

I was hurt "No, he helped me realize I am not the only one who feels this way."

"I don't want to hear about how much you love Kenn-"

"No! I love you" I shouted tears falling down my cheeks heavily.

"What?"

"Kenny only kissed me to see how you would react! You were sad so that proved that I am not the only one that feels this way!" I turned around and started to open the door "If you are going to be a dick about-" he pushed the door shut and turned me around.

We looked into each others eyes, tears still falling out of mine, he wiped them away. "Really?"

"Yes I came here to confirm it bu-" I stopped when Stan started fumbling through his pockets, he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

I unfolded it, the reversal spell. I looked up to him "Really?"

He nodded.

"Redo bestown dono mihi. Recipe donum datum est tibi" we looked deep into each others eyes again, than I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back pulling me against him, his kiss filled with more passion than Kenny's kiss at school. I pulled back, I felt tipsy again and wobbled. Stan held on my arm to steady me and lowered me to the floor.

My eyes were shut. A minute later I felt fine again. I felt my head, my previously long hair was short and wavy again, I looked down, the bra was empty. I was wearing a mini skirt and it was really tight now.

I looked up to Stan, he was attempting to hold back laughter. Finally he burst into a loud fit of laughter.

"Shut up." I looked down embarrassed. I was wearing girl clothes in my real body.

"You-you" he laughed harder "girl clothes, that is a good look for you."

I blushed attempting to pull the mini skirt to cover my legs. "Just let me borrow some clothes dumbass."

He continued to laugh as he walked into his closet. I looked down to hide my blush. I heard a camera shutter. I looked up. Stan was holding his phone up and texting something rapidly.

"What are you doing? Delete that right now" I shouted standing up and darting towards the black haired teen.

He shut his phone. "Too late I already sent it to Kenny." he smirked.

"You bastard" I shouted throwing him to the floor. He laughed. I had him pinned down, in the same position we were in the other day. We both froze, he caught me off guard and flipped me around, him pinning me down.

"Here we are again, except this time," he leaned towards his door which was right next to us, and locked it, "we won't be interrupted." he smiled pervertedly.

I got caught in his gaze, his eyes full of love and longing. He slowly leaned down and connected our lips. I parted my lips allowing his tongue through.

STAN

I swirled my tongue around his mouth. I want him, and I want him now. I pulled away, he moaned trying to pull me back into the kiss.

"Stan, why did you stop?"

"Because I want to go further than just kissing."

KYLE

He wants to do more? What does he mean? Does he mean sex?

I swallowed hard at realization, he wants to have sex with me. "What?"

"You know what."

I nodded.

"So can we?"

I thought for a second. "Is it gonna hurt bad?"

"I think so, at first at least. But not forever."

I really want to get closer to him. And I guess that is pretty close. I want all of Stan, all for just me, nobody else, just me. I nodded.

He pursed his lips, he began to take off my shirt, that did not take long, he un hooked the bra and threw it aside, revealing my pale chest he got off of me and took off my shoes than began to slip off the wretch mini skirt. When it was off I was only in white panties. He chuckled lightly, than he looked at my serious face and stopped immediately. He slipped the panties off, I was already hard.

He got back on top of me, my boner under his pelvis. He leaned in and lustfully kissed my lips again. He pulled away and trailed kisses down my neck and stopping to leave a hicky.

"Hey? What are you doing?"

"Marking you, you are mine" he said sitting up and removing his white shirt, he was very lean and also very pale. I sat up also and unzipped his pants. He looked at me surprised.

"I wanna do something too" he blushed as I started pulling down his pants, he was wearing black boxers, a visible hard on tent in the center. I chuckled lightly, I pulled them down. Oh my god, he was huge. He has bragged before but I though he stretched the truth. He saw my shocked expression and laughed.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

I swallowed hard and leaned in and licked the tip, soon taking a little more into my small mouth. He started to moan lightly as I took more in and swirled my tongue around his member picking up the pace bobbing my head.

I took it out of my mouth and licked up and down. Could it be I found this, fun? That is disgusting! And I love the sound of his moans.

"Kyle, I am going to come, you might want to pull it-ah- out now."

I put it back into my mouth and bobbed my head faster. I want to see what come is like.

He moaned loudly and released into my mouth. His come filled my mouth, some over flowed and dripped onto my bare chest. I swallowed the rest. I kinda liked it, what the hell?

He looked down "You swallowed a lot. I told you to stop. I am sorry."

"No, I wanted to see what it was like."

He raised both of his brows than chuckled. "I see, so are you ready for the fun part?"

I nodded quickly, I want this.

He went over to his dresser and fumbled through the drawers, soon returning with a bottle of lube. "I think I am supposed to stretch you out first." he said standing me up and pushing me down on his bed.

I blushed and nodded again.

"Okay, so bend over I guess."

I did as he said and bent over. I heard the cap of the lube being snapped open, I looked behind me, it didn't look like it has been used before. He never bedded Wendy? He noticed me staring at it.

"No, I have never used it."

"What about Wendy?"

"No, I never have, it never felt right being with a girl."

I smiled. "Am I your first?"

He nodded.

"Than how do you know what to do?"

"When you hang out with Kenny a lot you kinda pick up on what he is actually talking about."

"Oh," I turned my head back around and heard the lube being pured. I pinched my eyes shut. Than I felt a finger slip into my ass.

"Ah!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, go on."

I felt another finger slip in, I cringed and he began to scissor, stretching me out. Suddenly he hit a spot and I moaned out in pleasure.

"Found it" he pulled his fingers out and I moan in protest, I wanted that feeling of fullness back. I hear him fumbling with a wrapper. I look back again, it's a condom.

"No" I say, he looks at me confused "I want just you." he purses his lips and nods ,

I feel him positioning himself at the entrance. "ready".

"Yes" I say I want it so bad.

I feel his member begin to enter be slowly, I moan out in pain and pulled on his dark blue sheets.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I want this. I want you."

He pushed in deeper. I cried out in pleasure. He pulled out and turned me around, I now laying on my back, Stan now visible. He spreads my legs and pushed in slowly again. I feel the pleasure again and moan. He pulls out and shoves it back in harder.

This is amazing. He thrusts harder, we both moan with every thrust.

"Oh my god, this is awesome" he says in between moans. He leaned down "What's my name" he whispered.

"Ah, ah, Stan!"

"Good boy."

"Ngh ah, Stan, It's coming."

"Yeah me too."

"Ah Stan!" I release heavily.

"Kyle" he moans out releasing inside of me.

He pulls out slowly, we both are breathing heavily. He falls onto the bed next to me, I turn and cuddle my face into the crook of his neck.

"That was amazing" I said.

"Yes it was" I pulled my face out of his neck, he turned to me again he picked up his phone and flipped it open to a new text it is from Kenny 'OMFG! That is so fuckin' hot man! Bang him hard for me bro! luv you guyz!'

I punched Stan on the arm, he laughed "I'm sorry." I looked up to him again.

"Welcome back Kyle" he said, I got on top of him and kissed him deeply.

Very good to be back indeed.

* * *

><p>Alright! That is the end of the story. I did not want Kyle and Stan to do anything perverted while Kyle was still a girl so it came out like this. So review and stuff and tell me what you thought about this story and what I should write about next, like plot and stuff.<p>

Thanks!


End file.
